


He Left

by mygodimamess



Series: Falsettos Poetry [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Yikes, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodimamess/pseuds/mygodimamess
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry!





	He Left

“I’ll be fine, darling. Don’t worry about me.”  
Those were his last words  
I loved him  
He left


End file.
